


v for vengeance

by devsky



Series: Le Café [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Revenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbak di meja itu sudah terisi empat batang rokok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	v for vengeance

Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 

Asbak di meja itu sudah terisi empat batang rokok. Meski begitu, Maika tampak tidak peduli. Diambilnya sebatang lagi rokok baru, kemudian ia nyalakan dengan  letupan kecil api dari korek api gas yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dalam tas tangan mahalnya. Satu detik dan asap putih pun keluar dari mulutnya. Terus begitu hingga rokok di tangannya habis kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian.

Lantai dua _coffee shop_ berlabel Le Café kali ini sedang kosong. Hanya ada tiga pengunjung selain dirinya di sini. Satu mahasiswa kutu buku di pojok yang menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _headset._ Satu lagi adalah pria lajang umur tiga puluhan yang memanfaatkan fasilitas wi-fi kafe demi mengunduh video porno sambil mengatur ereksi di sudut yang lain. Satu orang sisanya duduk tepat di hadapan Maika. Merokok juga. Seorang pria berumur antara dua puluh tujuh hingga tiga puluh tahun dengan potongan wajah yang sangat Eropa, mirip sepertinya. Hanya saja, pria itu memiliki kulit susu dan rambut pirang yang seperti jelmaan benang emas alih-alih kulit cokelat dan rambut  sewarna platinum sepertinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan matanya.

Matanya merah, mengingatkan Maika pada segelas _burgundy_ nikmat yang semalam ia sesap.

Maika nyaris saja menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri saat ia berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana rasa memikat cairan yang berasal dari Pinot Noir itu melewati kerongkongannya semalam, kalau saja pria itu tidak mulai bicara dan melemparkannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

“Jadi, udah seminggu sejak penyamaranmu, Miss Chantal—”

“Kau tahu, Hio. Aku bisa saja menyirammu dengan _latté_ pesananku jika terus-terusan memanggilku dengan nama itu.” Maika mengerling pada secangkir _latté_ yang ia pesan. Masih penuh karena baru sedikit diseruput. Warna pada kopi itu sedikit pucat dan wanita itu tak menyukainya. Dia biasanya lebih menyukai kopi-kopi yang rasanya kuat. _Espresso_ adalah favoritnya, tapi _machiato_ juga tidak buruk. _Capuccino_ punya rasa yang kepalang genit untuk seleranya. Dia memesan varian _latté_ hanya untuk mengetahui bagaimana kaum borju menilai cita rasa minuman berkafein ini. Dan Maika memutuskan jika itu juga bukan seleranya.

Pria di hadapannya, Hio, mendengus. “Tapi, itu namamu dalam misi ini.”

“Secara teknis, aku sedang tidak di dalam misi sekarang.” Jemari lentik itu menjentikkan rokok, membuang abu ke asbak. Kalimatnya, meskipun diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu lugas, ajaibnya tidak terdengar sampai ke penjuru ruangan. Kalaupun terdengar, Maika tak ambil pusing. Toh, mereka bicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Dan Maika paham benar, di negara ini, hanya segelintir orang yang kemampuan berbahasanya cukup untuk mencuri dengar percakapan keduanya.

Pembicaraan itu hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Maika dan Hio.

Ekslusif serta privat.

“Chantal si Pelacur Simpanan,” kata Maika lagi, “hanya ada saat aku di lapangan. Dengar itu, Hio?”

“Oke _._ Aku nggak akan buang lima menit lagi buat berdebat.” Hio mengangkat kedua tangan. Rokok masih terjepit di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Bahasa Inggris yang lelaki itu gunakan menjelaskan bahwa ia berasal dari suatu tempat di belahan Amerika, dan ia tak malu memperlihatkannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Maika yang enggan memperlihatkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Portugis—kecuali saat ingin mengumpat atau mengutuk seseorang. Karena itulah, saat tengah bicara, Maika sebisa mungkin memilih kosa kata yang terdengar santun. Aristokrat. Sesuatu yang menurut banyak orang kulit putih agung.

“Jadi, gimana? Apa yang kamu dapat selama seminggu?” Hio mematikan biang api, sebelum menjejalkan puntung yang tingginya sudah tidak lebih dari kelingking itu ke asbak. “Orang kepercayaan Bos nggak mungkin masih bertangan kosong setelah seminggu penyamaran.”

Maika tidak menjawab, hanya menghirup rokok dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya. Pelan-pelan, seolah ia menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu saat nikotin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Hio mendecih tidak sabar.

“Hei, tahu nggak? Jika kamu misi ini kelewat susah buatmu, bagusnya kamu mundur saja. Serahin tugasnya sama aku.” Pria itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada sofa hitam beludru. “Aku juga ahli menyamar. Asal kamu tahu.”

“Percaya padaku. Kau tidak akan mau.”

“Heh. Meremehkanku.” Sambil mengabaikan kumpulan asap dari rokok Maika, Hio melemparkan ekspresi jelek. Mengejek. Ia kemudian meneruskan dengan nada menantang, “Coba sebut satu alasan kenapa kamu bisa mikir gitu?”

Sederhana. “Kau _homophobic._ ”

“ _Oh, holy fucking shit!”_ Pria itu langsung mengumpat setelah mendengar kata-kata Maika. Sejurus penjelasan langsung muncul ke kepalanya begitu saja. “Jangan bilang kalau anggota parlemen itu homo?”

“Adik iparnya, sebetulnya,” Maika memberi koreksi. “Aku juga baru tahu dia _gay_ di pesta semalam. Saat semua pria menggandeng pasangan wanitanya ke lantai dansa, dia pergi ke halaman belakang.”

“Oke. Aku nggak mau denger.”

“Lalu berciuman dengan seorang pelayan pria.”

“Hei! Jangan diterusin!”

“Dan … kulihat si pelayan juga diseret ke kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, setelah beberapa jam, pelayan itu kembali dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.”

“ _Curse you, Maika!”_

Tanpa ambil peduli dengan sumpah serapah yang Hio keluarkan, wanita berambut platinum itu mematikan biang rokoknya di asbak, melanjutkan dengan nada tenang seperti sebelumnya, “Yah, sangat disayangkan. Padahal si adik ipar ini termasuk menarik, menurutku. Dia lulusan sekolah arsitektur di Glasgow. Tampan. Gagah. Pernah jadi atlet panahan saat masih SMA—”

“Dan homo. _End of the story. Bye_.”

Dengus geli meluncur mulus dari Maika. Sejujurnya, ia merasa maklum dengan Hio yang bersikap seperti itu. Sejak awal, Hio memang tidak menaruh respek dengan kaum penyuka sesama jenis, meskipun ia sendiri berasal di negara yang komunitas LGBT-nya lumayan tinggi. Tapi, dulu, Hio sama sekali tidak pernah memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya tersebut. Dia baru mulai menunjukkan rasa risih saat ia dan Maika harus mencari informasi di seputaran distrik Gangnam, sebuah distrik yang terkenal akan prestisenya di Korea.

Ketika itu, Hio mengikuti target masuk ke dalam sauna. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam, hingga saat Hio keluar, dia langsung bilang, “Oke. Masukkin semua nama tempat sauna di Gangnam ke daftar _blacklist_ objek liburan _._ Aku nggak akan pernah mau masuk ke sana lagi. Seumur hidup. _I mean it._ ”

Maika? Dia hanya tertawa. Pastilah Hio belum pernah menonton video klip Gangnam Style yang telah ditonton berjuta-juta pasang mata di seluruh dunia. Ah, dasar kuno. Atau mungkin dia pernah, hanya saja tidak bisa menangkap siratan tentang komunitas _gay_ sauna yang memang nyata ada di sana.

“Oke. Aku nggak akan sok pahlawan dengan minta kamu nyerahin misi ini ke aku.” Kata-kata Hio mengembalikan Maika ke realita. Wanita itu menyandarkan diri ke sandaran sofa. Rokoknya sudah padam dan ia tidak berniat menyalakannya lagi.

“Aku nggak mau, setelah misi selesai, harus ke apotek dan beli obat merah buat dilumuri ke pantatku yang lecet. _No, thanks_ ,” kata Hio lagi. “Tapi, serius. Gimana keadaannya?”

“Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serius. Aku temukan informasi yang kita butuhkan.”

Hio tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang Maika, menunggu rekannya membeberkan informasi lebih banyak. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi semakin tegang, seiring pembicaraan serius yang menyebabkan tensi meningkat.

Selalu seperti ini.

Saat keduanya sudah mematikan rokok mereka, maka mereka akan mulai masuk ke pembicaraan yang lebih serius. Di mana perangai Hio yang santai akan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kikuk, sementara Maika akan menghilangkan semua senyum manis serta sorot mata seduktif yang biasanya ia pasang untuk mengelabui target buruan. Semuanya hilang, diganti sorot mata yang lebih dingin dari es.

“Pak Tua Anggota Parlemen yang Terhormat ini terlibat dalam bisnis narkoba,” Maika mengawali. “Morfin, tepatnya. Aku bisa bilang, seluruh morfin yang beredar di bagian selatan negara ini berasal darinya.”

“Wah, bos besar.”

“Mungkin.” Jemari Maika menyisir helaian rambutnya yang jatuh berantakan, melemparkannya ke belakang. “Dan informasi yang kita dapat dari Gangnam benar.”

“…”

“Tua bangka ini merupakan salah satu pemberi dana bagi sindikat mafia yang membunuh Aria.”

Hio melihat rahang Maika mengencang, menahan amarah. Telapak tangannya mengepal, kencang sekali. Dan Hio bertaruh, jika di sini adalah arena latihan dengan samsak tinju, maka Maika sudah memukulnya hingga berayun kencang.

Semua permasalahan ini berakar dari sebuah nama. Aria.

Hio dan Maika besar di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di Baltimore. Hio ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orangtuanya di sebuah taman hiburan sebelum akhirnya dibawa ke panti asuhan tersebut, sementara Maika dibawa ke sana karena orangtuanya meninggal diserang perampok pada pagi buta. Di panti asuhan itu keduanya bertemu dan dipertemukan oleh Aria.

Aria adalah seorang anak perempuan seusia mereka. Kulitnya putih seperti susu. Rambutnya panjang, pirang dan lurus. Matanya memenjara warna langit musim panas yang indah. Mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama. Hingga, saat usia ketiganya telah jadi tujuh belas, seorang pebisnis perlente datang dan mengklaim tanah yang mereka tempati sebagai miliknya. Dia juga menyuruh mereka pergi karena ia akan merobohkan bangunan kecil tempat mereka tumbuh itu, menggantinya dengan villa yang akan mendatangkan pundi-pundi dollar bila dijual atau disewakan.

Dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana, Aria maju dan menolak permintaan orang tersebut. Anak itu bahkan berani melemparkan batu hingga melukai pelipis pebisnis tersebut.

“Jangan datang lagi!” Begitu yang gadis itu katakan. _Jangan pernah datang lagi._

Saat itu, si pebisnis memang pergi dan tak kembali lagi. Sehari. Dua hari. Hingga dua minggu setelahnya. Akan tetapi, beberapa hari setelahnya, Aria tiba-tiba saja hilang. Aria hanya pamit untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Ia memang diterima sebagai pekerja _part time_ di sebuah toko pakaian. Pergi pukul sembilan, kembali pukul tujuh. Namun, hari itu, hingga jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Aria tidak kunjung pulang.

Tak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi. Semua orang menunggu gadis itu sampai pagi. Tidak juga ada tanda-tanda ia datang.

Akhirnya, semua orang mencari Aria. Ke jalan-jalan. Ke toko-toko yang mungkin Aria kunjungi. Ke setiap lekuk gang. Tak ada hasil. Saat mereka kembali, barulah mereka paham bahwa kepergian Aria merupakan tipuan semata. Karena panti mereka telah rata dengan tanah. Hilangnya Aria merupakan muslihat—agar semua orang di panti pergi dan para penggusur bisa menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan lebih mudah.

Tak punya tempat bernaung, anak-anak panti itu pun membangun semacam kemah kecil. Tanpa atap. Hanya sekedar kain yang digelar untuk mengurangi rasa dingin saat malam. Sebagian anak masuk ke hutan di dekat sana untuk mencari tumbuhan untuk dimakan—karena seluruh simpanan mereka telah terkubur bersama puing-puing bekas bangunan. Mungkin beberapa jamur atau biji kenari. Hio bergabung di kelompok yang ini.

Di sela perburuan makanan mereka, Hio menemukan benda itu.

Tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah hutan. Sebuah kardus besar. Hio, yang termakan rasa penasaran, menghampiri dan melongokkan kepala untuk melihat isinya. Dan Hio bersumpah, itu adalah tindakan yang paling disesalinya seumur hidup—bahkan lebih dari ketika ia masuk ke dalam sauna di Gangnam.

Di dalam sana, ada Aria. Tergeletak tak bernyawa. Matanya kosong—dan ini sama sekali bukan salah satu bentuk bunga-bunga kata. Kelopak mata Aria, secara literal, kosong. Tak berisi. Tubuhnya juga sudah tidak utuh karena paru-paru dan ginjalnya diambil. Livernya dicopot dan ditancapkan ke pohon dekat sana dengan menggunakan pisau.

Histeris? Tentu saja. Semua orang histeris. Hio dan Maika merasakan luapan besar kemarahan yang meledak di dalam diri mereka. Karena sahabat mereka telah direnggut dengan cara yang begitu sadis. Mereka akan dengan senang hati membalas dendam jika tahu caranya.

Beruntungnya—atau sialnya?— tiga tahun kemudian, mereka berdua bertemu dengan seorang pria, yang kemudian mereka panggil dengan sebutan ‘Bos’. Seorang peternak yang sekaligus merupakan veteran dan penjual senjata api. Dia yang menunjukkan pada kedua remaja itu apa yang perlu mereka ketahui. Tentang siapa pebisnis yang datang ke panti tempo hari, sampai ke sindikat mafia yang memainkan perannya karena upah materi materi. Sindikat mafia yang bukan cuma sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tapi juga bergabung dalam transaksi penjualan organ dalam manusia di pasar gelap.

Satu demi satu, kepingan informasi terkumpul, dianalisis, ditelisik, dan di sinilah Hio dan Maika. Menjalankan rangkaian balas dendam.

Mereka hanya mau menghancurkan mafia-mafia tersebut. Kalau bisa, secara cepat. Akan tetapi, pergerakan yang rapi serta terorganisir membuat mereka sulit dilacak. Satu-satunya yang dapat Hio dan Maika lakukan adalah mengumpulkan informasi dari orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya.

Satu demi satu identitas palsu mereka ciptakan. Dan, dengan bantuan serta bimbingan Bos yang sudah berpengalaman, mereka bisa melangkah sampai sejauh ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, Hio agak sedikit bangga juga. Dulu, dia cuma remaja biasa. Suram. Pengangguran. Hio tak bisa melihat apa pun di masa depannya selain abu-abu. Sekarang, Hio juga masih lelaki biasa, sih. Tapi, dia yang sekarang bisa bermain dengan pistol yang lekuknya seksi. _Oh, yeah…._

Hio, kembali dari nostalgia pahitnya, meraih gelas berisi decaf pesanannya yang hangatnya telah berkurang banyak. Ia bukan orang yang toleran dengan kafein yang terkandung dalam kopi. Makanya, ia cukup lega kala tahu bahwa tempat ini juga menyediakan _decaffeine coffee._

“Kita bisa ambil konklusi kalau mereka berhubungan, ‘kan, Maika?” Hio meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke meja. Jemari nyaris berjalan ke arah bungkus rokok yang menganggur, namun segera ia tarik kembali.

“Berhubungan dalam hal membantu mafia itu eksis? Tentu. Berhubungan dengan Aria … kurasa itu perlu penyelidikan lebih dalam. Maksudku, kita juga bisa gali informasi tentang celah mafia itu, ‘kan?”

Gumaman persetujuan keluar dari mulut si pria. “Setelah itu kita balas semua yang orang-orang itu lakuin.”

“Setelah itu kita balas semua yang orang-orang itu lakukan.”

Satu dan dua percakapan ringan lagi bergulir, dan mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Latté di meja tak tersentuh lagi sampai si pemesan pulang.


End file.
